


Matt Murdock: Honey Pot

by twoseas



Series: The Defenders' Case File [2]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Iron Fist (TV), Jessica Jones (TV), Luke Cage (TV), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Defenders (Marvel TV)
Genre: Crushes, Flirting, Gen, Humor, Matt Murdock is a hot people magnet, Mild Language, Team Dynamics, Teambuilding, everyone has a small crush on Matt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 20:42:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10395663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoseas/pseuds/twoseas
Summary: The Defenders need an intern distracted.Matt Murdock happens to be very distracting.A small one-shot in which Matt firmly believes Foggy to be better at flirtation, an intern is shallow, everyone has a bit of a crush on Matt, and Luke and Foggy share a bond.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Iron Fist came out and I took it as a sign to update my interpretation of the Defenders. Rather than craft a plot or even focus on Iron Fist, I instead allowed my obsession with people having crushes on Matt to consume my flesh and leave me a shallow husk of Matt Murdock appreciation.

“So what you’re telling me is,” Foggy drawled, exasperation saturating every syllable with the highest level of tetchiness possible, “the Hand is working as interns here in HCB? As in the evil-doing, revenant-creating, Matt-Murdock-almost-murdering Hand. Those guys - wait, no- those ninjas are interns. The interns who bring us coffee and file our papers and eat our stale bagels. Those guys are the Hand.”

“Actually, not all the interns in Hogarth’s firm are part of the Hand, just the one,” Danny chirped helpfully. 

Needless to say, Foggy was unimpressed. His flat look was only matched by Jessica’s scowl. Realizing his error, Danny took a step back and put the very acceptable barrier that was Luke between himself, the blond lawyer, and the super powered PI. 

“Listen,” Matt intervened, sensing Foggy’s upcoming rant and possible meltdown. His experience as Foggy’s friend had him expecting the rant while his super senses detected the elevated heart rate and increased sweat production of a meltdown. “We don’t actually need you to do anything illegal or even against policy. Nothing that can get you fired or reprimanded, nothing unethical in the least. Just distract the intern long enough for Jessica to get into his office and grab a few files from his tablet.”

“Ok, wow, Matt. Wow.” Eyes to the ceiling, Foggy sucked in a deep breath. “First of all, you would be making me an accessory to a crime, so illegal and against policy. Second, you should know that as a lawyer yourself. Third, how the hell did a ninja get an internship at HCB? We couldn’t get internships to HCB and, no offense to the Hand, we were like law school gods.”

Matt folded his hands over the handle of his cane, smirk playing at the corner of his mouth. Foggy cringed, recognizing the stance. “Actually, the tablet we’re trying to access is Hand property and the files Hand files. As the Hand is a hitherto unrecognized organization, does it not follow that their property and electronic documents would also go unrecognized? To steal them would be to steal something that technically doesn’t exist.”

“Possession is nine-tenths of the law,” Foggy grouched. 

“And we’re here debating that last tenth,” Matt smiled sunnily. 

“Hogarth won’t be pissed, Nelson,” Jessica interrupted. “We tried to get her to help us, but she saw me and Danny and kind of just...left.”

Luke chuckled, the pleasant sound leaving the depths of his chest. “I believe her exact words were ‘Not today, dammit. Just do whatever you want and don’t get arrested’ before she did an about face and hightailed it in the opposite direction.”

“See? Your boss won’t care, she basically gave us permission.” 

Foggy shut his eyes, doing his damnedest to get rid of the need to hit Matt by reminding himself that Matt was his best friend and they were back on good terms. Back. On. Good. Terms. “You’re taking the meaning behind her words very liberally,” he ground out. 

“Maybe,” Matt shrugged, smile turning apologetic and sheepish. “But it is really important, Foggy. Otherwise we wouldn’t ask.”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah, ok.” Sighing out all his exasperation, Foggy decided that stealing from murderous ninjas who assaulted Claire’s hospital and basically cost the woman her job was a pretty noble cause. That wasn’t even considering the damage they’d done to one Matthew Murdock. “Fine. What do you want me to do?”

Jessica’s Cheshire cat grin was nowhere near reassuring. “We just need you to use that ol’ Nelson charm. Flirt a bit, get a little friendly, take his mind off his cupboard of an office and draw him away.”

“Flirt? Me?”

Matt’s snort was unattractive, if anything about Matt could be unattractive. Ok, Foggy thought, Matt’s compulsive violence, string of lies, and crying face were kind of unattractive. But still, the snort wasn’t as ugly as a snort should’ve been. 

“Foggy, you’re one of the most charming flirts I know. You won over Marci, of all people.”

“Doesn’t change the fact that I’m not the intern’s type,” Foggy pointed out before waving to his body up and down. “I’m an acquired taste. I have niche appeal. All of this does not attract all of that.”

All eyes excepting Matt’s (though his head did tilt as his senses picked up on the movement) followed the direction of his gesture towards the intern’s office, a doorless half room housing a hand-me-down desk and the least comfortable chair in the building. 

“Yeah, he seems to have real high standards,” Jessica deadpanned. 

“Why don’t you just ask him to coffee, talk a little shop?” 

Matt nodded enthusiastically at Luke’s suggestion, ignoring the waves of disapproval that radiated off Foggy. 

“Nope, not a chance,” Foggy shook his head aggressively, blond bob bouncing. “That intern may work in a space that most would agree should be renovated or at least returned to its former glory as a home for office supplies, but he’s like, hot. Like never needed to develop a sense of humor hot. He probably takes gym selfies and swipes left on guys like me. No way. And considering the barely concealed look of distaste I get when I ask him to make copies, he would view any move I made as a personal affront.”

Hackles rising, Matt drew up to his full height and growled out, “He sounds like a dick. You’re wonderful. Hogarth personally asked for you. You are the smartest, most compassionate man I know. You have all the skills and heart a lawyer should have. If anything, he doesn’t deserve you. You’re the best friend I could ever have and you almost always smell nice, which is not a small achievement, let me assure you. You are-”

“Whoa whoa whoa,” Foggy cut in, blush rising high on his cheeks. Jessica, Danny, and Luke all shared hastily stifled smiles as they watched the interaction between a now flustered Foggy and a righteously indignant Matt. “I wasn’t, um, fishing for compliments, Matty. Thanks though. Mostly I was pointing out that I’m not the best option for distracting the guy.”

“Ok, then who would be?” Luke turned a more objective eye to his fellow vigilantes. 

Jessica needed to do the sneaking, eliminating her from the pool even if she would agree to it. Danny was cute in a certain kind of way, but he was a bit bad at the whole engaging people thing. K’un-Lun taught him a lot, but a monastery wasn’t the best place to learn people skills. Luke was confident and knew he was handsome and smooth enough, but he wasn’t about to volunteer. His gaze slid to Matt, the brunet lawyer still agitated on Foggy’s behalf. A deep frown cut those pouty lips into something harsher and his shoulders were thrown back, emphasizing their broadness. The aggressive expression and posture gave him a dangerous kind of quality, something darker that was tempered by the concerned tilt and scrunch of his brows.

Sweet Christmas.

Luke said a silent prayer of thanks for his beautiful skin tone. It hid what would be considered a blush on a lighter complexion.

“Isn’t it obvious?” Foggy’s voice broke through Luke’s observations. He pushed Matt towards the closed door of his office. “You’re up, handsome duck.” 

“Foggy, I-”

“Nope, no complaints,” Jessica ordered. She used her not inconsiderable strength to help Foggy move him. “Do it. We’re on the clock, Murdock. I’m not about to watch you turn shy on us now.”

“But-”

“She’s right,” Luke agreed. “You’ll be great.”

“Break room is down the hall and to the right.” Foggy opened his door and let Jessica shove Matt out.

They kept the door ajar, watching from behind it as Matt shot his cuffs and straightened the hem of his jacket. He strode with purpose, waving his cane in crisp, clean motions. When he reached the intern’s poor excuse of an office, he leaned against the doorway. They couldn’t hear what he said, but they did see the intern and the way his face brightened at his words. The intern’s eyes roved up and down Matt’s body shamelessly, his tongue flicking out to lick his lips.

“I can’t believe Matt Murdock tried to get me to flirt with someone,” Foggy grumbled under his breath. “Like he isn’t hot person bait.”

“Matt has a lot of good things to say about you,” Luke informed him, eyes tracking the way Matt cocked his hip and casually slipped one hand in his pocket. “He thought you were the best man for the job.”

That did little to pacify the man determined to complain. “Sure he did. Why not ask you, Muscles Mcgee? Or Danny, people think curls are cute. Hell, people think money’s even cuter.”

“I volunteered, but Jessica didn’t think I’d do very well,” Danny admitted. 

“Yeah, because in the first minute you’d tell him all about K’un-Lun and how you’re the Iron Fist and what you do with your chi or whatever,” Jessica scoffed. Matt waved a hand out towards the hall and the intern nodded enthusiastically before blushing red and speaking, probably giving verbal assent. The two men left, Matt lacing his arm through the crook of the intern’s elbow as they went. “And that’s my cue.”

As Jessica slipped out of Foggy’s office, the man himself glowered at the corner around which Matt and the intern had disappeared. “Hey, he took Matt’s arm. That’s my arm.”

Danny tilted his head like a confused puppy. “I think it’s Matt’s?”

“No, I mean-” Breathing out a great gust of air, Foggy didn’t take his eyes off the empty hall corner. “It’s nothing.”

They all watched in a vaguely awkward silence as Jessica dug through the intern’s belongings in her frantic search for the tablet.

“Hey.” Danny tore his gaze from Jessica and looked to the other two men. “I don’t talk about being the Iron Fist that much, do I?”

Foggy coughed into his elbow, eyes downcast. 

Luke shrugged his considerable shoulders. “You kind of do, man.” At Danny’s crestfallen, crumpled expression, Luke held out his hands and tried to make up for the harsh truth. “Hey, nothing’s wrong with that! You worked hard for it, you know.”

“Yeah, but the way Jessica said it…”

“Oh, you know how Jessica can be.” Patting Danny’s shoulder, Luke watched Jessica find the tablet and attach the cable between it and her own laptop, setting up the data transfer. 

“Would I really have been that much worse than Matt at distracting the guy?” Danny’s insecurity bled through his voice in a faint whine. 

“Well, Matt’s a very special case,” Foggy assured Danny. “Trust me.”

“Yeah,” Luke agreed. “He’s cute, but not just cute.”

“He’s handsome,” Foggy nodded. “But his face isn’t too pretty or too chiseled.”

“It’s like a perfect medium.” Luke turned to Foggy appreciating that another person seemed to get it. When he tried to explain it to Jessica, she had just laughed and laughed until Patricia Walker had called her. Even then, Luke could hear her in the other room, speaking breathlessly to the phone in between bouts of laughter.

“And he is so ripped and muscled and sexy,” Foggy groaned. He met Luke’s eager and sympathetic gaze with a tortured expression. “But-”

“-still incredibly adorable,” Luke finished for him. 

“It’s infuriating,” they said at the same time. 

“And have you seen him fight, how flexible he is?”

“And when he goes into lawyer mode and is all intense and intelligent?”

“And when he gets that Catholic guilt-”

“-and he pouts and his eyes get glassy-”

“-like he’s seconds away from crying-”

“-all vulnerable, like you need to protect him-”

“-even though he’s scary tough and capable-”

“-you just want to hold him!”

Foggy and Luke stopped at the exclamation, staring at each other in newfound brotherhood. Their eyes shined, smiles pulling the corners of their mouths upwards. 

A clearing of a throat interrupted their moment of synchronicity. “Am I interrupting something?”

Jessica shoved her laptop into her bag, eyebrow raised as she looked expectantly between both men. 

“No,” they shouted as one. 

Danny pointed at the two of them. “I think they both really like Matt.”

“Yeah,” Jessica nodded, shit eating grin growing. “I think they do.”

“I do to.” Danny rolled his feet from heel to toe, hands in his pockets. “He’s great.”

Luke and Foggy shared panicked looks, unashamed in their admiration of the man but both embarrassed by the look Jessica aimed at them. 

“You even spar with him sometimes, right?” Jessica spoke to Danny but put all her focus on the other two men. “Get up close and personal?”

“Yeah,” Danny confirmed happily, smile growing wide. “He’s so good and really considerate. He didn’t even get mad when we fell to the floor and I accidentally grabbed his butt. That happened with Colleen once - it really was an accident, I swear - and she nearly dislocated my shoulder.”

All three of them froze before focusing their combined attention on Danny. 

“What?” He frowned, seeing nothing wrong with what he just said. 

“You touched Matt’s ass?” Luke’s jaw dropped. He was possibly more stunned at that revelation than he had been when Matt’s secret identity was revealed. 

“What did it feel like?” Even Jessica seemed on board with the interrogation. 

“Is it still toned but just a little bit soft?” Foggy begged. “The perfect level of firmness?”

Danny’s frown turned to suspicion. “Yeah, I guess.”

“What do you mean ‘still,’ Foggy?” Luke removed his gaze from Danny, shifting it to the lawyer. 

“Oh, man, have I got some stories to tell you,” Foggy chuckled, a wondrous look overtaking his face and softening his features. “College was filled with such beautiful accidents.”

The dreamy expression Foggy sported had Luke’s curiosity piqued and he was about to press for more, but Jessica’s elbow to the ribs pulled his attentions elsewhere. 

“Looks like Matt figured out I was done,” she provided. “So let’s dial back the mooning.”

Matt rounded the corner, cup of coffee still in hand and the intern unnecessarily guiding him through the hallway. 

“My arm,” Foggy snarled under his breath. 

By the time Matt waved a roguish goodbye to the intern and returned to Foggy’s office, the other three had gotten their expressions under control. 

“You get everything?” He asked Jessica, charming smirk washed away to business-like intensity. 

“What do you think?” She rolled her eyes but Luke could tell she did it just a bit fondly. 

“How about you?” Foggy inquired. Matt’s questioning smile was the cutest blend of confused and interested. “Did he give you his number?”

The smile slid into a resentful moue. “Why would I want the number of a guy without the common sense or good taste to know what a great person you are?”

Foggy, Luke, Jessica, and even Danny shared a moment of recognition. Matt absolutely got the intern’s number.

 

If that number was summarily disposed of into the break room wastebasket without the intern realizing, that was between Matt and his own impeccable aim.


End file.
